1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a light source drive circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a variety of display devices for displaying information are being developed. The display devices include cathode ray tubes, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) device, electroluminescent display devices and so on.
Among these display devices, the liquid crystal display devices can be made lighter and thinner than the cathode ray tubes. Also, the LCD devices have a feature of lower power consumption than the CRTs. Such LCD devices are not self-illuminating display devices, unlike the OLED devices and so on. As such, the LCD devices need a backlight unit used as a rear light source.
Actually, LEDs (Light Emission Diodes), at least one CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescence Lamp) or others are being used as the light source. The LEDs have superior response properties. Also, the LEDs can be manufactured in a variety of shape. As such, the LEDs are mainly being used as the light source of the back light unit.
A light source drive circuit for driving the LEDs is configured with several components including a transistor. Also, a high voltage can be applied to the transistor of the light source drive circuit. As such, a high voltage as high withstanding voltage transistor can be used as the transistor of the light source drive circuit. Due to this, price competitiveness of the light source drive circuit can deteriorate.